


To See You Again

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The device appears on Takeru's seventeenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't even remember but something made me really want to write Angemon/Takeru fic and then I thought of reincarnation and I dunno I just started writing and this happened. I actually like most of it (I feel like I may have given Takeru and Kari a bit different personalities but TO BE FAIR I watched the show when I was thirteen and I barely remember them and have you ever watched old tv shows you enjoyed as a kid? Painful. Love digimon but yeah not watching like 40 episodes just to see MagnaAngemon again nope.)
> 
> Also just because it wasn't a main pairing Angewomon/Kari is a thing in this fic. 
> 
> Nothing explicit in the fic though but since it has a bit of violence I figured bump it up to a Mature rating.
> 
> I am rambling now, hope you enjoy, and lotsa friendly love! <3

Takeru doesn't remember much of his past life, the memories just come to him at age seventeen. He's not even sure why they come back to him.

It's been at _least_ two centuries, it has to be. He's not even on earth anymore. Or at least this body? Confusing, is what it is.

But the device that appeared on his bed is nothing like he's seen before.

A week passes on the space station, he goes to his classes and eats in the space-wide cafeteria and studies the device, and this time when he sits at his usual table and pulls out the device there is an egg on the screen for the first time.

“What the hell.” Takeru mutters but the device gives no response and he has to put it back into his pocket before someone sees. He doesn't know why, but his past memories are firmly reminding him that he has to keep it safe and out of sight.

At the end of the second week, after his seventeenth birthday, a girl walks by, and Takeru gets a flash of pink and brown hair and he thinks for a second _Kari?_ But no, Kari is dead, and the last time he saw her was at age eighty. He brushes it off and continues checking the egg and...digivice, the memory comes back to him, maybe thanks to remembering Kari, he's not sure.

Except the girl has the same classes at him and each time they look at eachother it feels like time freezes, he remembers their first kiss before they both realized that they weren't meant for eachother. He remembers her crying over her first girlfriend. He remembers them sharing an apartment in college and hiding his...boyfriend from her; he has no idea why he would do that.

Days pass, they don't talk but Takeru changes seats in class and sits beside her.

Kari sits beside him in the cafeteria and smiles at him.

Takeru thinks they're both too scared to admit they remember. Or maybe he's finally cracked and lost it and she's just a figment of his imagination. They do say radiation poisoning is more common on open-space colonies.

The egg looks more _alive_ less like pixels and looks—real, like a real egg framed by a screen. It almost looks like the virtual games that cost a fortune to own.

Then one day he's sitting with Kari at lunch and a beep comes from both of their pockets. They pull out—digivices; _she has one too_.

“ _The digital world needs you_.” A loud voice says before a bright light engulfs them both.

 

 

“Hey, hey are you alright?”

Takeru blinks, blinks again and stares at Kari's hand. “You can talk.” He takes her hand.

“Dummy of course I can talk, I just thought you didn't want to talk to me.” Kari smiles and pulls him up—she's strong, stronger than she was in her past life.

Around them are tall trees that reach to the sky, and it looks like they're literally in space; the satellite-colony of Neptune where they both live. Except...there's no actual metal encasing the floating piece of land.

“Where are we?” Takeru frowns, rubbing his back, it hurts and if this is a dream it shouldn't hurt.

“I think...I have memories—of you, and a cat, and an orange...thing. I think this might be...the digital world?” Kari shrugs.

“The digital world?” Takeru can't believe this. This is insane, perhaps his cousin drugged him—the older boy is always messing with him, and he's still recovering from eating tainted birthday cake?

“That's what the voice said.” Kari shrugs.

Takeru rubs his face. “This cannot be happening.”

“I know right?” Kari laughs, “I feel like I'm going crazy. But I mean...there _have_ been studies about reincarnation possibly being a reality. It's easier now to find digital records but it's also easier to fake the memories too.” She waves a hand.

“I do remember you. Unless I'm going crazy too.” Takeru crosses his arms and shivers. The sky has turned dark and snow is starting to fall...in space.

“It's snowing.” Kari grabs Takeru's arm. “Let's move.”

“Right.”

They amble towards the forest and just as they do a roar echoes and creature that looks like a winged blue-devil comes at them.

“Holy shit.” Takeru pulls Kari back and they fall to the ground.

The beast flies past them and misses them by inches.

“What the fuck is that?” Kari asks, sitting up.

“I don't know, I don't _want_ to know.” Takeru helps her up and they start running.

This part, this also feels familiar. Even the monster looks vaguely familiar, except the last time Takeru saw it it wasn't blue, it was black… “Devimon.”

“That thing?” Kari is panting, they both are—you don't get much sprinting done on a space station.

“Yes.” Takeru says.

Another roar, and the sound of flapping wings gets louder.

Takeru glances back.

The blue Devimon is flying after them and a horde of...bat-things are right behind it.

“Oh fuck me. There's a cliff.” Kari yells.

Takeru turns and barely skids to a stop at a cliff's edge. “What the fuck do we do now?”

Kari shakes her head and glances back. “I guess we could die.”

Takeru glares at her, “Any better ideas?”

Kari shrugs. “We could jump?”

“No.” Takeru says.

Kari grins and grabs his arm.

“ _No_.” Takeru yells.

Kari jumps and Takeru's pulled with her. They fall down the cliff, and he sees...a waterfall coming down the side of it.

They plunge down and Takeru barely covers his mouth before they're diving into water.

Kari pulls him to the surface and gasps. “That was fun.”

“You are an asshole. Why didn't you just say there was a river?” Takeru thinks it's totally appropriate to yell right now. He almost died.

Kari shrugs, “I didn't have time to explain, they were getting to us.”

Takeru glares at her, “You owe me for that.”

Kari sighs, “Okay yeah that was a little douchy on my part.” She swims to the edge of the river.

Takeru follows and clambers back on land. “A little?”

 

 

 

The Devimon doesn't follow them—for whatever reason and both of them lay next to the river to dry off.

It's hotter down here next to the river, Takeru can see _snow_ on the cliff but down here it feels like it's a desert.

They both doze and it's a light thump of something hard hitting his stomach that wakes Takeru up. “Ow.”

Kari repeats the sentiment. “Is...this the egg that was in my digivice?” She says.

Takeru glances at his own egg then at hers. They're both white except Kari's has pink spots on it and his own has orange.

“I guess? It looks the same...shit we fell into the water.” Takeru searches for his digivice and with a tug pulls it out of his pants pocket. It's...not wet. Not even the water on his hand seems to touch it.

“The egg on the screen is gone.” Kari mutters, she's holding the egg tight to her stomach now and petting it with one hand and holding her own digivice in the other.

“How do we know it won't hatch into that Devimon thing?” Takeru scowls, raising up the egg. He wishes he remembered more. Sure there's Kari and the mysterious boyfriend and Devimon but he remembers only flashes like the digivice which doesn't look the same as the one he has now, and Devimon must have been in the digital world right? It's all so _confusing_.

Kari pets her egg again and it shakes. “I don't think so. I mean that voice remember, it said the digital world needs us. Why would it give us something that would kill us?”

Takeru wonders if it's worth pointing out the terrifying demon that chased them but his egg cracks.

“What did you do?” Kari points at it and holds her egg away from him.

“I didn't do anything!” Takeru carefully takes his egg into his hands. It's still cracking, and holy shit is it hatching or did he break it?

There's another loud _crack_ but this time it comes from Kari's hands.

“Shit they're hatching.” Kari frowns at the egg. “Okay so if they are evil.”

“I thought you said they wouldn't kill us?” Takeru eyes his egg, the tears are widening.

“Just being cautious!” Kari says.

Another crack appears and the egg breaks into dazzling lights.

Takeru's eyes take a while to adjust and in his hands is a little blob of white with...eyes and mouth is sitting in his hands. “Poyomon!” It says.

Kari is giggling. “Look at how cute you are.” She's petting a blob of white that looks more like a face with bear ears.

“What are these?” Takeru asks.

Poyomon nudges Takeru's hand and he gently pats it. It smiles at him.

“This is so weird.” Takeru whispers.

“Poyo!” It says.

“You're telling me.” Kari says, and grabs her dropped digivice.

The digivice lights up and says, “ _Sorry about that, we're not used to transporting digi_ _destined_ _from_ _so far out in_ _space. We weren't expecting you to reincarnate so early either. It's all quite a mess, but those are your digimon. They are you allies, your friends. They were in regression—resting, before we summoned you, but they have hatched.”_ A loud _crackle_ , “ _Oh it appears we're losing the connection again. Please use your digivice to get to the earth system entrance you are needed on the earth terminal immediately.”_ Another _crackle_ and the sound becomes static.

“We have both lost it.” Takeru says. But...but now that he thinks about it an image comes to mind of them walking through the digital world, he remembers...Patamon, the orange digimon that would sit on his head constantly.

Gatomon, another digimon, who walked beside Kari were there too, he thinks.

“No, I remember.” Kari whispers and smiles at her digimon. “I missed you, Gatomon.”

The digimon blinks up at her before pressing against Kari's hand.

“I guess. But they don't look like Patamon or Gatomon.” Takeru checks his digivice but all it shows is small blue arrow pointing north.

“I think….our digivices help them?” Kari bites her lip and stomps her foot. “I wish I could just _remember_. I remember you and now I remember Gatomon but it's all unclear. Like a fog.” She rubs her head and sighs, “Better we follow the advice, at least,” She glances at her digivice, “It's far away from that Devimon so we'll be safe.”

“But what else is out there?” Takeru follows her across the river—harder to tread the chest high water while holding up a digimon.

 

 

 

They trek through the trees into a desert that ends abruptly two miles into a swamp.

Takeru pulls Kari behind a long willowy tree when a digimon that reminds him of a monkey suit and someone singing painfully.

Kari saves Takeru from falling into a pit that leads into nothing. It looks like blue sky and they don't try to question why it's just clouds instead of dirt.

Finally Takeru leans against a tree and slumps down to the ground. “Okay I think that's enough for today.”

“Yeah, total agreement. I guess the digital world doesn't have a normal clock because my digivice says it's nine pm even though the sun is still up.” Kari sits beside him and rests her head against Takeru's shoulder.

“How did you do that?” Takeru barely understands how the digivice works.

“Here I'll show you. This is a sort of settings menu? It's weird it acts like an old 21st century device.” Kari goes through the rest of what she's learned about the digivice.

Takeru's not sure but he thinks it's when she's talking about the screen that has an empty indent of a crest that they both fall asleep.

 

 

In the morning they're greeted with Tokomon, “Takeru! I missed you!” and Nyaromon, “Kari! You've been gone so long, I have so much to tell you!”

Tokomon slams painfully into Takeru's chest and he instinctively grabs him. Memory after memory of holding Patamon and Tokomon like this runs through Takeru and it's Tokomon saying, “Takeru?” repetitively that makes him focus again.

“Tokomon.” Takeru hugs him and he's not exactly sure why he's so joyful and mournful, he can barely remember most of his past life but he knows Tokomon meant so much to him, how he feels elation at just seeing the little digimon now is confirmation enough. He vaguely remembers someone crying at his death bed, but he blocks that memory out before it causes even more sorrow.

“Takeru I can't breath.” Tokomon says.

Takeru laughs and eases up.

Kari is sniffing and rubbing at her eyes. “Did you get some memories back too?” Nyaromon is now on her head and looking down at Kari with a sad smile.

“Yeah, a lot of emotion too.” Takeru rubs at his own eyes and clears his throat, “Let's keep walking?”

“Yes, good idea.” Kari starts walking.

Within the day Nyaromon and Tokomon trade stories. Apparently Angemon had eventually evolved into Seraphimon and held a part of the digital world in his protection, while Ophanimon (Angewomon's final evolution) had protected another section. Sometimes they would regress back into eggs to rest and regain their strength.

Kari and Takeru both listen intently; Takeru is baffled that these digimon don't...die. They just go back into an egg.

At the end of the second day they make a camp in an area that's more temperate then any of the other regions so far.

“Do you think it's connected to our reincarnation?” Takeru asks at night when both Nyaromon and Tokomon are sleeping next to the fire.

“Maybe.” Kari glances at them and crosses her arms. “It's just so...weird.”

“I know.” Takeru pokes the fire. “But those memories.” He feels the prickle of tears at the edges of his eyes and rubs furiously.

“Yeah.” Kari's also rubbing at her eyes. “They felt so real.”

 

 

 

A week of walking and running from enemies that both Tokomon and Nyaromon say they're not ready for before they find an Agumon that almost burns Kari's hair off.

Their digivices burn with light and suddenly Patamon and Salamon are in front of the two digidestined.

“Puppy Howling!” Salamon's howl echoes throughout the forest and the Agumon in front of them freezes.

“Boom Bubble!” Patamon yells. A blast of air sends Agumon into several trees.

“Holy shit.” Kari rubs at her hair, nothing is singed but, it was pretty close.

“Are you okay?” Takeru asks, keeping his eyes on the broken trees.

“Yeah-yes. I'm just glad that didn't kill me. Death by fire in a digital world.” Kari laughs, and rubs her hair again, “Let's just _go_.”

“Right.” Takeru leads them out of there and their digimon quickly follow.

That night it's hard for both of them to sleep and Patamon and Salamon seem to be stronger than their previous forms because they stay up far longer, until their digivices say midnight, before they fall asleep against their will.

The silence is oppressive, and Takeru gently offers his hand to Kari, “We'll survive together, like last time, okay?” Takeru says.

Kari looks up at him and a small smile appears, “Okay, we'll stick together.” She takes his hand and squeezes once.

Takeru notices at the edge of his vision that their digivices glow bright; Kari's a bright pink light and his an orange bright light, he swears he sees a crest in the faint light but when he turns to look they're gone.

 

 

Salamon digivolves when they meet a Vilemon that appears to be...eating something, Takeru doesn't see much just lots of blood and then claws coming at him.

Gatomon's paw clobbers Vilemon before it reaches him.

“Thank you.” Takeru heart is racing and he feels faint.

“ _Boom bubble!”_ And a loud blast of air comes from the side.

“Takeru are you okay?” Kari's warm hands on his arms.

Takeru looks at her and gulps, “That was fucking terrifying.”

“Yeah.” Kari cracks a grin, “I know the feeling.”

“Right, the flaming ball of fire at your head.” Takeru hears another yell of “ _lightning paw!”_ from Gatomon.

Kari holds his arm but he's grateful that she's looking at the battle, it's still hard to breath and pay attention but he tries to watch Patamon—he doesn't know why but it's _important_ , another instinct from the past.

They defeat the Vilemon and their digimon are roughed up but no worse for wear.

Patamon carefully settles back on Takeru's head and hugs him as best he can with his tiny legs, “Takeru are you okay?”

Surprisingly having Patamon back on his head makes him feel a bit better, “Getting there.” Takeru says.

 

 

Their digivices have lead them north-east for so long that the four have crossed various different areas before they stop at a mountain peak that is covered in snow.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Patamon says.

“Me too.” Gatomon says.

Takeru and Kari glance at eachother.

Those bad feelings have been a consistent reason for them to be wary on their travels. The last time was when they saw a pack of Demidevimon roaming a forest made of burning trees.

“This is the spot our digivices wanted us to be.” Kari rubs her arms together. It's cold and they're not exactly equipped for cold weather. Their t-shirts somehow keep repairing themselves after the night but it's still not enough for a frozen mountain.

“Maybe we'll be lucky. No offense Gatomon, Patamon.” Takeru says, and takes a step up the mountains oddly shaped path.

“I hope so.” Kari sighs and follows.

 

 

The mountain is absolutely deserted and if anything it just makes the two more wary. It's odd that no digimon are nearby. Above the mountains are dark and stormy clouds and snow starts billowing when they reach the midway point.

“So fucking cold.” Takeru shivers.

“Damn cold. Wish we had that Agumon with us now.” Kari says.

“Or your brothers.” Takeru says.

Kari freezes and stares at the snow. “My brother?”

Takeru blinks, did he say brother? He's never seen Kari with any siblings… “A memory, I guess?”

Kari shivers, “You mean I had a brother who was a digidestined?”

“I guess so.” Takeru shrugs. “Maybe it runs in families?”

“Could be, we don't really know anything do we?” Kari sighs, and then shakes her head, “If I have— _had_ a brother we can worry about it once we're on earth terminal.”

“Right.” Takeru nods.

 

 

“Of course it's colder on top of the mountain.” Takeru shivering feels worse, but they're finally up here. They just have to find an exit...or something.

“From what I can remember before we regressed the third time, I think there should be a door that allows you to enter—some digidestined are able to open doors with their digivices but since you guys don't have your memories yet that's a bad idea.” Gatomon says.

“So we should look for a door.” Patamon flies into the air and starts circling.

“Okay,” Takeru takes the left and Kari takes the right side of the plateau they're standing on.

It's large for a mountain top, and while most of the plateau is empty there are still trees that grow and structures that look like broken down pillars.

“Used to be a lot of buildings in the digital world, but I guess this area is new.” Patamon says when he lands back onto Takeru's head.

“You have buildings?” Takeru can't fathom what digimon would do with them. Most of the digimon except for Patamon and Gatomon have _not_ been friendly.

“Oh yes--”

“Gatomon!” Kari screams.

There's a crashing sound, and Takeru starts running towards the sound.

“Run Kari!” Gatomons voice is closer.

Takeru crashes through brush into a field and Gatomon is being pressed against a tree, a vicious claw wrapped around her neck.

“IceDevimon let her go!” Patamon flies up and his cheeks swell before he shoots a _boom bubble_ at IceDevimon.

The digimon swats it aside, but does let Gatomon go. “Ah Seraphimon and Ophanimon, so weak willed now, what must it be like returning to wakefulness after a century of sleep? Do you know how much power you had in your grip? And you let it go to waste, you went back to sleep because you missed these _humans._ ”

Kari runs to Gatomon and kneels down, “Are you okay, Gatomon?”

“I'm fine Kari, why didn't you run?” Gatomon, stands shakily.

“We left because it was necessary.” Patamon says, and flies higher. “Leave our tamers alone!”

“I will kill them and set you both on the proper path.” Icedevimon's claws arch, one heading straight for Kari and the other for Takeru.

“Run!”

Takeru stares at the claw racing towards him, he can't move, and he can't leave Patamon, Kari, or Gatomon. He can't _give up_. His digivice burns hot against his waist and in a flash of light;

“ _Patamon digivolve into Angemon!_ ”

“ _Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon!”_

The claw is flicked away with a rod of pure gold and an...angel is hovering in front of Takeru. “You have defiled this section of the digital world for too long.” Angemon says, raising his staff.

“You have tried to hurt humans who have done nothing to you!” Angewoman holds out her hand and a bow appears. “You have failed and become dark and twisted, turned into a Devimon. You have failed your portion of the digital world.”

“Heavenly Knuckles!” Angemon cries.

Angewomon pulls on her bowstring, “Celestial Arrow!”

It's so bright that Takeru can't see what happens next, just a loud hellish scream that comes from where IceDevimon once was.

When the light fades there lay a pure white egg.

“He should heal. I hope.” Angemon says, floating above the ground.

Angewomon sighs, “It's a shame the virus took him, not all Devimon are evil.” She smiles then. “Kari!” She hugs Kari, and to Takeru's surprise kisses her softly on the lips. “I missed you my love.”

Kari's eyes are wide and she looks faint, “I-we...Oh that's why.”

“Yes, you remember now?”

Angemon is suddenly standing next to Takeru and presses a hand against his face, “I've missed you too.”

A flash of memory and Takeru now remembers the wings pressed against him, and a handsome face with blonde hair kissing him, “You were….before. You...”

“Yes.” Angemon kisses Takeru softly.

A flash of memories run through the back of Takeru's mind but all he can feel is Angemon against him and love and bliss and he _missed this_. “You're back.” He can feel tears running down his cheeks. “you're back.”

“I've always waited for you. Always.” Angemon whispers.

Takeru holds Angemon tight and doesn't think he ever wants to let go again.

 


End file.
